Les malheurs de Sasuke
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: peut-on un jour croire que ce que l'on considèrait comme sien se dérobe sous nos yeux ?  Sasuke va le comprendre et ca ne sera pas que rose
1. Chapter 1

**Bon comme promis je publis une new fic vu que j'ai eu un problème avec indispensable, je ne peux pas vous le mettre, Alors voici**

**Beta : Uzuchi**

**Auteur : moi et toujours moi ^^ ô vénérable cerveau que j'ai je te remerci XD**

**personnages : Masashi Kishimoto ô notre grand dieu lol**

**genres : romance/drame/Happy end**

**rating : M+**

**Etat : chap 1 / 3 + épilogue (terminé)**

**longeur totale : 71 pages**

**longeurs des chaps : environ 20 pages**

**résumé : peut-on un jour croire que ce que l'on considèrait comme sien se dérobe sous nos yeux ?**

**Les malheurs de Sasuke**

**Chapitre 1 : l'amour fait mal**

- Naruto ? ohé ? Tu m'entends ?

Une voix forte raisonnait dans ma tête comme si je m'étais enfilé des litres de saké, qui peut bien crier à une heure pareille ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lumière m'éblouit fortement jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je discerne un visage avec des cheveux blonds devant moi.

- la vieille ? Murmurais-je

- ce n'est pas parce que tu es alité que tu peux te permettre de m'appeler ainsi ! grogna-t-elle

Je me redresse dans le lit, mes yeux s'habituent progressivement pour finir par ne plus être éblouis. Je me rends alors compte que je suis à l'hôpital. Dans la pièce sont présents l'équipe de Konohamaru, la vieille et Sakura.

- qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demandais-je

- tu ne te souviens pas grand frère Naruto ? fit Konohamaru

- selon les dires de ton équipe tu t'es pris une avalanche de pierres sur la tête en les défendant contre des ninjas ennemis, puis ils t'ont porté jusqu'ici. Expliqua Sakura

- ah…oui je me rappelle maintenant, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- tu as juste passé la nuit ici, tu peux partir, les examens ne révèlent rien d'anormal mais je vais suspendre les missions qui te sont attribuées pour le moment. Rentre chez toi et repose toi. Exigea Tsunade

- oui…

Je me suis habillé et comme l'avait ordonné la vieille, j'ai regagné mon appartement mais je ne me suis pas présenté, j'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis jûnin et sensei de l'équipe de Konohamaru mais mon véritable grade est celui d'anbu. Mon physique a, disons, quelque peu changé…je suis plus grand…environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix il me semble, mes muscles se sont eux aussi bien développés sans pour autant être exagérés. Quand à mes cheveux, j'ai adopté le look de Jiraya. Rassurez vous pas la même tant que ça, disons que vous prenez mon ancienne coupe et que vous rajoutez une queue de cheval jusqu'à mes fesses. Question fringue fini le orange et bonjour la tenue réglementaire de jûnin, autant dire que je ne raffole pas de ces couleurs. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de convaincre la vieille de les changer en orange mais ses oreilles demeurent sourdes. Mon appartement n'est plus le même non plus, j'ai un autre situé près de la tour Hokage, très spacieux et beau mais trop grand pour moi. Pourquoi je l'ai acheté ? Je ne sais plus.

Je pousse la porte et me déchausse, tout suite l'odeur de l'appartement m'envahit. C'est étrange, ça ressemble tellement à l'odeur d'une femme que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il va y en avoir une un jour où je rentrerai mais j'aime cette odeur…je ne sais plus pourquoi mais c'est sans importance. Ma vie n'a pas tellement changé, j'ai toujours les mêmes amis et rivaux. Ils sont tous restés les mêmes que dans mon enfance. La seule chose qui change c'est que les villageois m'acceptent totalement maintenant.

J'ai traversé l'appartement et me suis jeté sur mon lit dans la chambre, décidément j'adore ce lit, deux places, je peux dormir en travers, le pied ! Je me déshabille et plonge sous mes couettes, j'adore leurs odeurs. Puis je finis par m'endormir.

A travers la foret, un ninja courait aussi vite que le vent pressé de revenir après une si longue absence

- Konoha, enfin. Murmura t-il

Il passa les portes et se rendit à la tour des Hokage, courant toujours jusqu'à la pièce où avait lieu les attributions des missions mais aussi leurs compte-rendus.

- mission accompli. Déposa t-il un rouleau sur la table

- ah bonsoir Sasuke, tu t'es dépêché n'est-ce pas ? fit Iruka

- oui

- je comprends cela fait combien temps que tu es parti ?

- Un mois, j'ai hâte d'aller me coucher. Sourit-il

- tu m'étonnes

- il est tard vous n'êtes pas encore couché ?

- Kakashi est censé revenir aujourd'hui de mission alors j'attends

- c'est pour ca que vous êtes debout, je vous envie

- moi aussi je comprends, allez repose toi bien

- merci, bonne nuit Iruka-san

Sasuke sauta de toit en toit, enfourna la clé dans la serrure et rentra, puis sauta cette fois-ci dans la douche. Avant de gagner son lit, où dormait la plus merveilleuse chose.

Il en rêvait chaque jour depuis un mois tellement il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir serrer ce corps, de l'embrasser, le caresser, le mordre. Il rêvait de ce corps à en devenir fou.

Il se faufila sous les couvertures, cherchant le corps de ses rêves. Après l'avoir trouvé il entreprit le déboutonnage du haut du pyjama avec vivacité à cheval sur ce même corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur les magnifiques formes, se souvenant de l'aspect doux et chaud de ce corps. Il déposa de tendres baisers en partant du bas, remontant, traçant des sillons humides. Il mordit la chair à un endroit bien précis, déclenchant comme à son habitude un merveilleux soupir. Ses mains voguèrent sur le cou fin, ses lèvres embrassèrent, et il murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- je suis rentré, Naruto

Le corps remua doucement, des paupières s'ouvrirent, l'apparition d'yeux bleus est la vue du plus beau gosse devant lui, son pote, Sasuke

- AAARRRRGHHHHHHH !

- pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Je t'ai fait peur gros nounours. Tira Sasuke sur le bas de pyjama avec un œil malicieux

- t'es malade qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le pointa du doigt Naruto en retenant son pantalon

Panique à bord, et un froid glacial venait de retentir

- tu as l'air ravi de me voir. Fronça les sourcils de Sasuke. Quoi, j'arrive au mauvais moment ? T'as planqué un amant quelque part ? L'attrapa par le col de son pyjama furieux. Si jamais tu m'as trompé alors que moi je m'abstenais même d'utiliser ma main, je te tue ! Ragea Sasuke

- un amant ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprends rien ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Et à poil en plus.

Sasuke comprit au quart de tour avec ses mots. Naruto avait une perte de mémoire. La poisse et lui qui avait super envie ! Adieu le septième ciel ! Bonjour l'abstinence. Bon que pouvait-il bien lui dire, pour ne pas le choquer ? Qu'ils couchent ensemble depuis pas mal de temps ? Non -_-', qu'il l'a engagé comme gigolo ? non -_-', que c'est une blague ? il est con mais pas à ce point là…..ah ca y est c'est trouvé.

Sasuke se leva dans toute sa splendeur et parti fouiller dans son sac, où les avait-il mises ? Quel idiot, elle ne pouvait être dans son sac, Naruto n'était pas en mission avec lui, bien sur dans sa table de nuit.

Il contourna le lit et chercha dedans

- bordel arrête de la balader, elle, et ton cul à l'air ! Pointa du doigt Naruto

Sasuke trouva finalement et la glissa dans sa main et se redressa vers Naruto

- pourtant tu adores d'habitude. Grimpa t-il sur le lit

- quoi ? Ne….ne t'approche pas ! Pourquoi aimerais-je cela ?

- et bien. S'asseyait Sasuke sur lui. Tu adores mon petit cul aussi surtout quand nous le faisons. Murmura Sasuke

- quoi ! T'es mon meilleur ami ! Il est vrai que je t'ai toujours trouvé canon, mais je te l'ai jamais dit ! Comment tu le sais ?

- je le sais car tout les soirs nous le faisons, je suis ton fantasme, ton rêve.

- mon rêve ?

- oui tu es en train de rêver. Sasuke sortit derrière le dos de Naruto la chose qu'il avait caché dans sa main, une aiguille et la lui piqua dans le cou

- tu crois…..

Naruto tomba profondément endormi

- merci encore pour tes aiguilles Sakura.

Il rhabilla correctement son amant, encore plus frustré, de voir que monsieur avait la trique et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire ! Il s'habilla et se coucha à coté de lui.

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite au goût de Sasuke, qui se planqua sous les couettes. Naruto lui se réveilla en sursaut.

Il examina la pièce tout était normal. Par précaution il souleva la couette

- AAAARRRRGGGHHHH ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Se leva t-il d'un bond

- pourquoi tu hurles comme ca ? Se frotta les yeux Sasuke

- la nuit dernière, tu….ce n'était pas un rêve, tu as menti ?

- de quoi tu parles ?

- qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- on habite ensemble depuis deux ans. Répondit Sasuke

- comment ça "on" ?

- cohabitation, colocation, appelle ça comme tu veux.

- tu….on a jamais…..

- jamais quoi ?

- couché ensemble ?

- non. Mentit Sasuke

- ah….dommage….

- tu as dit quelque chose ?

- moi ? Rien ah ah ahahah partit sous la douche le blondinet

- la poisse être obligé de jouer une telle comédie ! Et en plus monsieur ah dit dommage ! S'habilla énervé Sasuke.

Il claqua la porte de l'appartement et se rendit dans la tour Hokage

- putain, si jamais elle me l'a abimé, grr, je sais pas ce que je lui fais mais elle va s'en souvenir !

Il arriva en haut et entra brusquement dans son bureau en reclaquant la porte derrière lui.

- Sasuke ? Releva la tête Tsunade. Tu as l'air énervé. Constata t-elle

- à votre avis pourquoi ?

- tu n'as pas baisé ? Sourit-elle. Naruto n'a pas voulu hier soir

- je vous jure si vous l'avait abimé, je vous tue !

- abimé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Fronça les sourcils Tsunade

- Naruto a perdu la mémoire, quand je suis revenu hier soir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais dans son lit à poil ! Je suis redevenu son meilleur ami !

- c'est étrange il n'avait pourtant pas de séquelle

- qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait?

- moi, rien, il a reçu une avalanche de pierre sur la tête avec l'équipe de Konohamaru, à son réveil il se souvenait de tout, et les examens n'ont rien révélé

- alors comment vous expliquez cela ?

- ma foi, tu devais être tellement présent dans son esprit que lors du choc, c'est la chose qu'il aurait oublié. C'est fort probable. Se frotta le menton Tsunade

- alors remettez sa cervelle à l'endroit !

- eh comment ? L'amnésie est une réaction de l'organisme, une protection, de tout façon il est tombé amoureux de toi une fois, il recommencera. Le tout est de ne surtout pas le brusquer. Cela ne servirait à rien de tout lui avouer comme ça

- ca j'avais remarqué. Murmura l'Uchiwa

- quoi ?

- rien, prévenez les autres dans ce cas là.

- je m'occupe de tout, SHIZUNE ! Arrête de rêver et convoque moi tout ceux au courant de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto.

- pour quelle heure ? demanda t-elle

- maintenant ! crièrent de concert l'Uchiwa et l'Hokage.

Dans l'instant tous les ninjas au courant de leur relation furent dépêchés dans le bureau de l'Hokage comme s'il s'agissait d'une attaque contre le village.

- Hokage-sama que se passe t-il ? Bailla Shikamaru, il est sept heures du matin.

- c'est vrai on voudrait une explication ! Râla Sakura qui était encore en chemise de nuit.

- le village est attaqué ? demanda Kiba encore en caleçon.

L'Hokage hésita un instant, puis Sasuke la rappela à l'ordre d'un « accouchez »

- bien si vous êtes convoqué ici, c'est au sujet de Naruto, vous connaissez sa nature impulsive ainsi que ce qui réside en lui, Naruto a subi une perte de mémoire lors d'une mission, il a totalement oublié que Sasuke était son petit ami.

- ça c'est ballot ! Se marra Kiba

- ta gueule, lâcha celui-ci

- je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire s'il a la connaissance de Kyuubi, une révélation ou une question sur ce sujet pourrait l'effrayer, le chakra de Kyuubi est très instable ces temps-ci, comme vous le savez Sasuke veillait sur Naruto concernant cela, mais après un mois de mission je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Ne provoquez pas Naruto, la libération de chakra pourrait être inimaginable et dangereuse.

- que voulez-vous faire alors ?

- nous allons laisser Naruto retomber amoureux de Sasuke, ramenant petit à petit ses souvenirs…en espérant qu'ils reviennent. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sasuke soupira et s'en alla aussi. Et dire qu'il avait une semaine de repos pour être avec ce crétin et non, monsieur préfère perdre la mémoire ! Notre Uchiwa partit pour le quartier des anbu, il avait besoin de se défouler et quelques nouvelles recrues feraient l'affaire.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto sortit de la douche sceptique de ce qu'il avait rêvé la nuit. Il était raide dingue de son coéquipier, ça c'était sûr mais il ne rêvait jamais de lui la nuit. Cela il le faisait en plein jour, d'ailleurs c'est à l'idée de revoir son coéquipier le lendemain, qui rentrait de mission, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'avalanche de la falaise.

Rêver de Sasuke la nuit était étrange. Il s'habilla et comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs semaines il retrouva Shikamaru au quartier des anbus, là il s'exerçait et Shikamaru lui faisait remarquer ses points faibles et les points qu'il devrait exploiter.

- yo. Fit Naruto

- yo. Répondit Shikamaru

- quoi de neuf ?

- rien et toi ?

- bah Sasuke est rentré.

- j'ai remarqué. Montra du doigt Shikamaru depuis les gradins, l'air d'entraînement où Sasuke s'évertuait à mettre en pièces bon nombre de ninjas à la suite

- ah c'est là qu'il est

- tu ne vas pas t'entraîner ? S'étonna Shikamaru

- ça ne va pas la tête ! Sasuke est d'humeur massacrante, et je n'ai rien fait cette fois !

Le Nara soupira, si seulement il savait.

- dis Shikamaru

-mh ?

- Sasuke tu crois qu'il a une copine ?

- tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi.

- pourquoi je le saurai ? ne comprit pas Naruto

Shikamaru se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une bourde. Bien sûr avant Naruto le savait car ils étaient ensemble, parce qu'ils avaient franchi le cap. Mais maintenant c'est vrai qu'il était revenu en arrière de deux ans. Il soupira. Cela allait être dur.

- alors ?

- mm, non il ne doit pas en avoir. Mentit Shikamaru

- tu crois qu'il aime les garçons ?

- pardon ? Le fixa Shikamaru

- je veux dire…que…ba…je suis un mec….alors s'il ne les aime pas….je ne vais pas lui dire… bredouilla Naruto

- ooh… ne t'en fait pas je t'assure qu'il les aime.

- c'est vrai ? Comment tu le sais ?

- je sais tout.

- avoir un QI de deux cent ne fait pas de toi une voyante. Fut suspicieux Naruto

- c'est lui qui me l'a dit un jour où on était en mission.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il l'avait véritablement dit sauf que la vrai phrase était « putain, vivement qu'on en finisse j'ai trop envie de mon mec » et le mec en question était l'adorable blond complètement amnésique à l'heure actuelle. Shikamaru se tourna vers son ami, concentré dans l'admiration de son brun. Et dire que ces deux s'étaient mis ensemble d'un coup. Alors pourquoi Naruto semblait si préoccupé par le fait qu'il aime les garçons ? C'est vrai que c'était Sasuke qui lui avait sauté dessus mais il s'aimait déjà en secret cette fois là. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto était-il si troublé en le voyant ?

- dis shika

- mm

- tu crois que si j'invite Sasuke au cinéma, il va dire non ? Le fixa Naruto

- euh bah je n'en sais rien du tout. Se gratta la tête le brun

- tu n'es plus voyante ? Sourit Naruto

- arrête avec ça, c'est chiant ! Galère

- j'aime bien te mettre en bourrique ! Rit le blond en se jetant sur son ami pour le décoiffer.

- ah non ! J'ai eu du mal à faire en sorte qu'ils soient tous attachés ! Naruto argh ! Arrête !

Soudain un bruit sourd retentit les distrayant de leur querelle amicale. Sasuke venait de quitter la salle en claquant violemment la porte.

- qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'étonna Naruto toujours sur Shikamaru

- comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Se rallongea Shikamaru épuisé.

- tu sais quoi ?

- vas-y annonce la couleur

- bah tu es mieux sans ton élastique, pourquoi t'attaches toujours tes cheveux comme ça ?

- c'est au cas où je le croise, si jamais il me voit avec cette tête là, mon dieu… soupira Shika

- bah au moins ça prouve que Choji t'aime. Rit le blond

- tu peux rire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui te fait sauter dessus par quelqu'un qui cri « Shishi ta tête ressemble à des spaghettis viens ici que je te goûte ! »

Cela fit sourire Naruto un instant avant que ces yeux ne se voilent.

- au moins il n'est pas froid comme Sasuke. À chaque fois que je m'approche de lui j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer.

- eh oh tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer hein ? Se redressa Shikamaru

- non, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si froid surtout aujourd'hui, d'habitude on s'engueule, il m'évite et autre la routine….mais c'est différent cette fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose.

- ne t'en fais pas ça va aller

- alors je fais quoi s'il ne veut pas venir au ciné ? Changea de sujet Naruto

- encore ça ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- tu as bien une idée ? C'est toi monsieur le stratège !

- tu m'énerves avec ça aussi ! Écoute tu n'as qu'à t'affirmer ne te laisse pas faire par lui

- traduction ?

- bordel….Sasuke fait toujours ce qu'il veut, tu n'as qu'à lui imposer ton choix pour une fois !

- et donc ?

- et donc merde ! Arrête de prévoir le pire si ça se trouve il dira oui

- si ça se trouve il va encore n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

- eh bien tu agiras en conséquence. Soupira Shikamaru

Agir en conséquence ? Quelle réaction peut-on avoir quand la personne qu'on aime vous rejette ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Non mais il se prend pour qui? Sauter sur Shikamaru comme ça, et devant moi en plus ! Il m'a moi alors pourquoi il va le voir lui, crétin ! Devoir agir comme d'habitude pour le bien de Naruto et ne rien pouvoir dire alors qu'il saute sur un autre….putain d'Hokage de mes deux avec ses mission à la con à cause d'elles que Naru est devenu amnésique. Je vais la tuer, c'est clair je vais la buter. Putain je recommence, je viens pourtant de me battre avec intensité, je devrais être épuisé…alors pourquoi mon corps boue comme ça ? Alors il n'y a vraiment que lui maman ? Comment le savais-tu ? Comment savais-tu que Naruto pouvais me contrôler ? Sasuke soupira et s'allongea sur un banc près de la tour Hokage. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à se calmer. Le vent le berçait, le calmait et le soleil le réchauffait encore plus. Deux éléments qui lui rappelaient tellement son amant…des rires, des pleurs, des cris tout lui ressemblait comme s'il était là…

- sas'ke pourquoi tu es parti de façon si enragé ?

J'ouvre un œil et tombe sur lui. Pourquoi maintenant alors que je suis énervé, alors qu'il ne pourra pas me calmer avec son être si doux.

- ça ne te regarde pas fou moi la paix usuratonkashi

Et dire que ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas appeler comme ça. Ce mot sonne bizarre dans ma bouche.

- je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça

- et moi j'ai horreur que tu déformes mon nom ! Me redressais-je en criant

Les passants me fixaient tout en continuant leur chemin.

- oh messire Sasuke ne veut rien à faire avec moi apparemment

Si seulement il savait.

- fou moi la paix

- c'est idiot…mais non…je viens t'inviter au ciné, ça te changera les idées

- on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'invites ?

- parce que tu es mon ami.

Quelle attitude froide et lointaine. Avant Naruto faisait toujours ce que moi je voulais, on était si bien ensemble

- tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Shikamaru. Partis-je

- reviens ici ! ordonna excédé Naruto en repensant au mot de Shikamaru

Il lui donnait un ordre ? Son blond lui donnait un ordre ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, c'était étrange mais ça ne l'en dissuadait pas

- tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Tu n'es pas encore Hokage que je sache. Continuais-je ma route

C'était des paroles cruelles sachant le temps qu'il consacrait à bien se comporter devant le conseil pour espérer un jour succéder à Tsunade.

Des pas pressés se firent entendre et il m'agrippa par les cheveux de sa main gauche. Il me tira brusquement en arrière me faisant tomber et me traina par les cheveux.

- lâche moi tu me fais mal !

- TA GUEULE ! J'ai décidé qu'on irait au cinéma ALORS ON IRA !

Où était passé son blond doux et calme ? Voila que maintenant il lui répondait et lui donnait des ordres, il imposait même ces propres idées et avec force ! Sasuke tenta vainement de se dégager et finit par abandonner, les passants les regardaient bizarrement et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais surtout le fait que Naruto lui impose sa force l'avait rendu incapable de riposter tellement c'était étrange.

Naruto le tira jusqu'au cinéma, acheta les billets sous l'œil incompréhensible du vendeur qui observait Sasuke toujours au sol en train de bouder. Il le tira jusque dans la salle et ils se mirent dans le fond de la salle sur la gauche.

Le film avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure, et aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Sasuke ne lui adressait pas la parole, lui en voulant encore de ce qui lui avait fait. Naruto lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il était beau le conseil de Shikamaru, et maintenant il était censé faire quoi ? Attendre que la colère de Sasuke passe ? Non il pourrait lui en vouloir même après la mort. Décidément tomber amoureux d'un con n'est pas facile, on ne sait jamais comment il va réagir.

Naruto jeta de petits coups d'œil furtif vers Sasuke. Il avait croisé les bras et les jambes. Il fixait l'écran sans vraiment regarder le film. Les lumières de l'écran se reflétaient dans ses yeux lui donnant un coté mystérieux.

- dis Sasuke

- ta gueule

Non décidément quand on est con on est con.

- Sasuke

- j'écoute le film

- fait pas semblant je sais très bien que tu ne regardes pas. Fixa l'écran Naruto

Sasuke détourna son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore. D'abord il le trompe avec ce Nara ensuite il lui crie dessus, lui donne des ordres et finit par le tirer par les cheveux jusqu'au cinéma. Il voulait quoi de plus, qu'il le remercie pour tout ça ? Et puis quoi encore.

- je sais que tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup mais je vais faire des efforts pour qu'on arrête de s'engueuler tu veux bien ?

Sasuke fixait Naruto qui ne le regardait pas d'ailleurs, il le trouvait bizarre, vraiment bizarre, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

- il n'y qu'a un seul moment qu'on ne s'engueule pas toi et moi

- c'est quand ?

Quand on fait l'amour abruti

- quand tu la boucles.

- tu n'es pas sympa avec moi. Bouda Naruto

- et toi tu l'as été en me tirant les cheveux peut-être ? Haussa le ton Sasuke

Tous les occupants de la salle se retournèrent vers eux en faisant des « chut ! » « On entend rien ! ». Sasuke énervé se racla la gorge et se tourna sur le coté opposé à Naruto. S'il ne se calmait pas, il allait en tuer un c'est sûr !

- ça fait encore mal ?

- de quoi ?

- tes cheveux

- bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te remercier de m'avoir trainé par la tignasse et de m'avoir fait souffrir ? Se tourna vers lui Sasuke

- ça va j'ai compris, je vais te guérir !

- et comment ? Arqua un sourcil suspicieux Sasuke

- tu ne me fais même pas confiance ! Fronça les sourcils Naruto

- j'ai encore rien dit idiot, comment tu veux que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un comme toi ?

Naruto qui sentait une veine palpiter sur sa tempe ne tint plus. Il asséna une bonne gifle à Sasuke qui le regarda ébahit en se tenant la joue meurtrie.

- y a un truc auquel tu peux me faire confiance Sasuke, c'est que je serais toujours là pour te recadrer si tu m'énerves !

Naruto dégagea sa main de sa joue, attrapa de l'autre son menton, tourna sa tête sur la droite et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue droite de Sasuke qui était rouge de douleur.

Le baiser dura à peine une seconde mais pour Sasuke ce fut très long.

- c'est bon maintenant, tu n'as plus mal ? Croisa les bras Naruto en reportant son attention sur le film

- hein ?

Fut l'expression très intelligente de Sasuke qui n'était pas encore revenu sur terre

- tes cheveux et ta joue idiot.

- mmm.

Naruto se tourna quelques secondes et vit Sasuke complètement rouge ce qui le fit sourire

- pourquoi tu souris ?

- tu verrais ta tête, une vraie tomate ahahah

- crétin ! Lui tapa sur la tête Sasuke

- ahahahah

- DEHORS !

Ils sursautèrent en voyant les gens si énervé. Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre et se demandait si quelqu'un avait vu Naruto l'embrasser sur la joue. Naruto lui attrapa Sasuke par le bras et l'entraina en dehors de la salle en continuant de rire.

Il fallait qu'il raconte ça à Shikamaru et vite ! Si Sasuke réagissait comme ça à chaque fois il se dit que ce serait vite dans la poche. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sale caractère du brun qu'il faudrait savoir évincer.

**A suivre ….**

**Chapitre 2 : soupe de tomate et coulis de baiser (déjà corrigé, posté fin fin aout)**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura permi de vous évadé l'esprit. ^^. comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ca compte énormément !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : soupe de tomate et coulis de baiser**

Naruto et Sasuke avait finit par se séparé. Le brun devant se rendre au bureau de l'Hokage étant son émissaire et le blond lui devait trouver Shikamaru.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il tourné et retourné dans les rues et pas une trace de celui-ci. Ou avait-il bien pu passer ? Il penser le trouver à l'anbu ou encore sur le toit d'un immeuble à observer les nuages. Mais rien. Disparut. Il décida donc de se rendre au restaurant des parents de Choji. C'était risqué, surtout si sa concerné Shikamaru. Mais c'était la dernière solution pour le trouver.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le bâtiment.

- Bonjour, que désire tu Naruto ? Arriva Madame Akimichi

- je voudrais voir Choji.

- bien sur, je vais le chercher, CHOJIIIIIII C'EST NARUTOOOOOOO ! Se mit-elle à crier

Drôle de conception de l'expression allé chercher. Naruto vit sortir de la cuisine Choji avec un tablier et un couteau plein de sang à la main.

- Naruto mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- tu as tué quelqu'un ? Ne cesser de fixer le couteau le blond

- pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Pointa t-il son couteau sur Naru

Le blond avala difficilement et se mit à rire nerveusement

- non, bien sur que non, ahahahahah, dit je cherche Shikamaru tu ne la pas vu ?

- figure toi que moi aussi je le cherche, si tu le vois, dit lui de venir ou je me charge de son cas. Joua t-il avec on couteau

- oui, d'accord…a plus….partit précipitamment Naruto

Une fois sortit du restaurant il s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Ca c'était plutôt bien passé.

- pssstttt !

Naruto tendit l'oreille, un son avait attiré son attention

- pssstttt !

Il finit par suivre le bruit et tourna dans une ruelle ou il lui semblait avoir vu une personne y rentrée. Il y trouva une jolie brune aux superbes formes et extrêmement canon, elle tenait un petit chien.

- je peux vous aider ?

- oui, il faut que tu m'aide Naruto

- euh on se connait ?

- c'est moi !

Naruto le regarda fixement de haute en bas

- désolé mais

- c'est Shikamaru !

- ….ahahahahahahah ! Elle est bien bonne celle la ! Se tordit de rire le blond.

- idiot, puisque je te dis que c'est moi, galère ! Soupira t-il en se laissant glissé le long du mur.

- shika ? C'est vraiment toi ? S'arrêta de rire le blond

- qui veut-tu que ce soit ?

Shikamaru vit le blond rougir puis détourné le regard.

- qu'est-ce que ta encore ? Arqua un sourcil le brun

- serre tes jambes idiotes, on voit ta culotte.

- i-idiot ! Se mit à rougir le brun en serrant ses jambes.

Le blond se mit à rire et Shikamaru bouda.

- pourquoi tu tes métamorphosé ?

- pour échapper à Choji ! Il ne cesse de me collé au cul !

- c'est quoi le problème ?

- mais Naruto, je bosse merde ! Tu crois que c'est facile quand tu passe tout la nuit à faire ca !

- ooooh

- j'ai était obligé de changé d'apparence et d'emprunté ce chiot à Kiba pour masquer mon odeur. C'est pas possible il doit être en chaleur. Soupira t-il

- qui le chien ?

- mais non idiot !

- allez viens, avec moi et avec l'odeur de Kyuubi impossible qu'il te repère. Sourit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Shikamaru l'attrapa et se releva

- tu sais qui est Kyuubi ?

- tes bizarre toi, le soleil t'aurait pas grillé des neurones ?

- simple question ! S'offensa Shikamaru en partant de l'avant

Naruto le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il allait se casser la figure.

- les talons c'est pas ton truc. Se mit-il à rire.

- sans commentaires ! Se remit-il à marcher

- attend ! Attrape mon bras sa sera plus facile. Continuait t-il de rire

- arrête de rire !

- désolé, c'est trop, on va manger quelque part ? J'ai les crocs.

- Naruto il est onze heures du matin !

- et alors le ciné sa creuse ! Allez direction Ichiraku !

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Réunion interminable, vieux chnoque de conseiller complètement à coté de la plaque et vieux jeu. Mais bordel pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il devait faire son rapport à Tsunade il fallait qu'il soit la.

Deux heures à les écouter se plaindre. Même Tsunade en à ras le bol. Il serait temps qu'on les cases chez les fous ceux-là. Il soupira tout en quittant la tour. Enervé et de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude.

Il continua sa route dans les ruelles cherchant à gagner son appartement, d'un pas lasse. Lui qui était pressé de revenir à Konoha, n'avait aujourd'hui plus qu'une envie, c'était de repartir en mission.

Il avait une grande envie de le cogner contre un mur, histoire qu'il retrouve la mémoire assez vite. Mais il ne pourrait jamais. Quoique. Mais abimé sont si beau visage était au dessus de tout.

Un son familier le sortit de ses pensées. Un sourire arbora ses lèvres rapidement tandis qu'il sauter sur un toit pour trouver son amour. Il le repéra vite mais son sourire s'effaça. Après Shikamaru voila qu'il était avec une fille qui lui était inconnu. Elle s'accroché à lui d'une tel façon. Sa jupe était si courte sa poitrine si volumineuse et lui qui ne cessait de rire et rougir.

Le spectacle était trop douloureux pour le supporter d'avantage. Il regagna l'appartement le cœur serré.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant de ramen au grand bonheur des pieds de Shikamaru qui n'en pouvait plus.

- alors pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Questionna le brun en prenant place

- ah, oui, j'ai emmené Sasuke au cinéma.

- il a était d'accord ? S'étonna le brun

- non, tu pense bien, je l'ai forcé….j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort….je l'ai tiré par les cheveux. Avoua le blond

- attend toi à des représailles.

- je ne suis pas sur…pour me faire pardonner je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue, il était trop mignon

- il est devenu tout rouge c'es ca ?

- comment tu le sais ?

- tel est la personnalité fascinante de Sasuke. Il peut aussi bien être froid et sanguinaire et l'instant d'après rougir pour une chose risible qui semble inexistant de celle-ci.

- il a semblé perdu.

- ta prévu de faire quoi après ?

- je ne sais pas ta une idée.

- eh, c'est pas moi qui tente de séduire Sasuke, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec Choji.

- s'il te plait shika !

- non, c'est non !

Naruto bouda et se mit à réfléchir. Il trouva soudain quelque chose et fit sursauter le brun. Ce qui provoqua un petit cri aigue du à son apparence féminine.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- si je t'aide à régler ton problème, tu m'aide pour le mien ?

- hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on ne peut pas soigner ça idiot, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est de ne pas laisser Choji me toucher, et mes fesses se sentiront très bien.

- mais si, il faut aller voir Sakura-chan.

- je n'ai pas envie que Sakura reluque mes fesses !

- mais non elle va te donner des aiguilles et tu n'aura plus mal. On s'en sert pour se genre de chose.

- comment tu sais ca ?

Il y eu un blanc, et Shikamaru vit le blond agrippé ses cheveux.

- je…je ne sais plus, j'ai l'impression de le savoir depuis longtemps mais

- c'est bon, Naruto te casse pas la tête allons voir Sakura, ok ?

- oui.

Shikamaru agrippa de nouveau son bras. Apparemment le blond n'avait pas tout oublié, il se souvenait de certaine chose. Ils mirent un certains temps à arriver à l'hôpital et furent heureux de voir Sakura dans le hall.

- Sakura-chan !

- Naruto ? Se retourna t-elle habitué d'entendre ses mots ses yeux s'agrandir et elle devint soudain rouge colère. C'est qui cette pétasse ? Tu trompes mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Shikamaru venait de surgir sur elle pour l'empêcher de parler. Si bien qu'elles se cassèrent la figure.

- shika sa va pas ?pourquoi ta sauté comme ca sur Sakura-chan ? L'aida à se relevé Naruto

- j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Mentit le brun

- shika ? Arqua un sourcil la rose

- oui c'est Shikamaru ! Il se déguise pour échapper à Choji.

- oh, et pourquoi êtes vous là ? se releva t-elle

- j'ai parlé à shika de tes aiguilles magique. Sourit le blond

- Naruto tu

- Naruto si sa ne t'ennuie pas je vais demandais Sakura de m'ausculter, tu m'attends dans le hall ?

- ah oui, bien sur. Sourit le blond en les voyant partir

- Naruto se souviens de quelque chose ? Ferma la porte du cabinet médical Sakura

- oui, ces fameuses aiguilles.

- il sait pourquoi elles sont utilisées ?

- oui mais il ne se rappel pas pourquoi il les connaît.

- espérons que sa revienne vite sinon Sasuke va devenir incontrôlable. Allez déshabille toi

- quoi non c'est juste pour parler tranquille que j'ai dit ca.

- je ne délivre mes aiguilles que si j'ai observé les dégâts ! Tonna Sakura

Il commença à se déshabiller lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge

- il me faut ton apparence de garçon, tu n'as qu'a allait derrière le paravent.

Il s'exécuta et revint complètement nu ses mains cachant son sexe. Sakura lui tourné le dos entrain de désinfecter ses mains.

- allonge-toi sur le ventre. Ordonna telle en enfilant des gants

Shikamaru s'exécuta et prit place.

Sakura arriva et palpa ses fesses.

- AIE !

- tu as un beau bleu Shikamaru, vous utiliser du gel ? Questionna Sakura

Shikamaru prit une jolie teinte pivoine et se sentit honteux et rabaisser. Il tourna son regard vers elle. Mais ce n'était pas Sakura qu'il voyait. C'était le médecin inquiet. Il se sentit mieux et répondit

- oui

- quand était la dernière fois ?

- la nuit dernière

- combien de fois le faisait vous par jour ?

- on le fait le soir normalement mais la Choji et en grande forme et…je dirais cinq à six fois. Murmura t-il la tête plonger dans la table

- mm, tu as toujours mal quand vous le faite ?

- on ne peut pas dire que Choji sois un petit gabarit.

- elle finit quand même par passé quand tu prends du plaisir ?

- o-oui mais elle se réveil après.

- d'accord, bien je vais t'injecter un anesthésiant. Il va te provoquer une sensation de brulure.

- pourquoi faire ?

- j'ai besoin d'ausculter plus loin.

- quoi AIIIIEEE ! Rugit de douleur le brun en sentant l'aiguille le piqué.

- cela ne va pas t'endormir complètement, juste la zone sensible.

Elle attendit quelques minutes et re palpa ses fesses

- tu n'as plus mal quand je fais ca ?

- non

- très bien, je veux que tu te cambre, met toi à quatre pates

- mais

- ne discute pas

Le brun s'exécuta encore plus honteux. Il sentit le doigt de son ami caresser son intimité sans aucune douleur.

- Sakura

- je vais mettre l'un de mes doigts à l'intérieur, puis un autre, je tiens à sentir s'il y a des lésions.

L'un de ses doigts entra dedans et Shikamaru se cambra. Il sentit du gel se glisser avec celui-ci et rapidement un deuxième le suivit.

- est-ce que sa va ?

- oui, c'est juste que. Se mit-il à rougir

- j'en ai vu d'autre Shikamaru, tu es gay, c'est normal qu'il réagisse.

Sakura bougea sa main dans plusieurs sens puis finit par retirer ses doigts. Puis essuya le gel qui coulait

- alors ?

- il n'y a pas de lésions mais tu devrais dire à Choji d'être plus patient.

- c'est ma faute. Soupira le brun

- pourquoi,

- il dit que je suis trop désirable

- j'ai déjà entendu ce genre de phrase de Sasuke à l'intention de Naruto. Tu peux te rallonger.

- tu as finit ?

- non, je vais te donner trois aiguilles. Mais d'abord je vais te montrer comment les placers.

Elle se dirigea vers un chariot et pris une petite boite.

- l'anesthésiant ne fera plus effet d'ici quelques minutes, ces aiguilles te permettrons, si elles sont bien placé de réduire la douleur et de prévenir d'éventuelle bleu. Pour cela elles doivent être plantées à trois endroits clé. D'habitude le partenaire vient à l'auscultation comme c'était le cas pour Sasuke et Naruto, ainsi il voit ou je plante les aiguilles. Je vais faire autrement donc, je vais les planter et je te montrerai avec un miroir ou elles sont, tu pourras indiquait à Choji ou les mettre. Si sa ne va pas, tu pourras toujours revenir avec lui, d'accord ?

- oui

- bien, la première doit être placée dans l'alignement de ton anus, à la limite du creux de tes reins. Les deux autres se place au niveau du pli de tes fesses lorsque tu es allonger. Le tout doit former un triangle.

Elle partit chercher un miroir et revint. Shikamaru se tourna légèrement et observa, puis se rallongea

- combien de temps je dois les laissé ?

- les professionnels de l'acuponcture pour se genre de chose disent que cela doit être égal au temps de l'acte.

- comment ?

- mais je trouve qu'une dizaine de minute et largement suffisant. En tout cas Naruto et Sasuke ne l'ont jamais démentit.

- à chaque rapport je suis censé me soigner ?

- je ne dirais pas que c'est soigné, disons que c'est un confort au lendemain pratique quand vous êtes des ninjas. Repartit-elle à son bureau. Mais oui tu es censé le faire à chaque rapport.

- c'est pas faisable, soupira de nouveaux le brun

- ne t'inquiète pas je vais te faire une ordonnance, ainsi que des consignes à suivre pour Choji. Commença t-elle à rédiger

- quelles genres de consignes ?

- eh bien, interdiction d'avoir un rapport pendant un moment, ton corps à besoin de se remettre.

- mais c'est impossible !

- tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'il existe d'autre façon de se faire plaisir. Les caresses, la masturbation…cela vous fera du bien de revenir à des choses disons moins sportives. Et quand tu te sentiras prêt, seulement si tu te sens prêt, tu pourras lui autoriser d'avoir un rapport, sa ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses ou de les faire sous la contrainte. Il doit savoir être doux. Et si tu as mal n'hésite pas à le dire, je te connais Shikamaru, tu gardes trop souvent les choses pour toi.

- d'accord.

Elle finit de retranscrire ses paroles sur papier et le mit dans une enveloppe, puis alla enlever les aiguilles qu'elle rangea dans une petite boite.

- voila tu peux te rhabiller,

- c'est dingue je n'ai plus mal !

- ce procéder marche bien mais il n'enlève pas ton bleu aussi reste prudent quand même.

Le brun acquiesça et une fois habillé regagna le hall avec Sakura. Ils virent le blond ruminé les sourcils froncés.

- Naruto ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le blond leva les yeux et vit Shikamaru et Sakura près de lui

- tiens tes plus une fille ?

- plus besoin, mais il faut que je rapporte le chiot à Kiba.

- c'est cool

- Naruto ? Ohé tu te sens bien ? S'enquit Sakura

- oui, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Sasuke.

- oh tu…commenças Sakura

Shikamaru sentit la gaffe et prit les devant

- oui il s'est mit en tête de draguer Sasuke et de le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Riait Shikamaru

- pourquoi tu ris ? Je sais que je peux le faire ! Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui l'ennuient.

- quel est problème ? ne comprit pas Sakura

- tu connais sas'ke, il ne veut jamais rien faire, alors j'ai du le trainer au cinéma par les cheveux. Shikamaru dit que je vais avoir des représailles

- ses cheveux ? Cria plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut Sakura

- aller shika t'avais dit que si je t'aider tu m'aiderais toi aussi

- c'est toi qui as dit ca ! Rectifia le brun

- ta jamais eu de rencard Naruto ? S'étonna Sakura

- tu sais quand t'aime un bout de glaçon c'est difficile

- eh bien….pourquoi ne pas aller au restaurant ? C'est une suite logique avec le cinéma. Proposa en souriant Sakura

- tu crois ?

- bien sur, d'ordinaire on offre des fleurs à une fille mais là. Se gratta telle la tête.

- pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser. Fut direct Shikamaru

- hein ? Je n'oserais jamais ! Il va me tuer.

- qui sait. Se mit à sourire les deux. Le tout c'est de trouver le moment opportun avec Sasuke.

- ah, oui vous avez raison. Mais bon….je vais allez voir Konohamaru et les autres d'abord. Je suis leur sensei après tout. Sourit le blond en partant.

- il à l'air troublé, quelque chose ne va pas. Se sentit inquiète Sakura

- toi aussi tu la remarqué.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

La nuit arriva bien vite et Naruto regagna l'appartement ou l'attendait Sasuke surement de mauvaise humeur. A peine rentra t-il dedans qu'il sentit cet atmosphère chargé de colère. Il parcourut l'appartement et trouva le brun dans le salon entrain d'écrire surement un rapport.

- Sasuke.

Le brun ne lui adressa pas un regard et partit dans la chambre. La porte claqua et le poing de Naruto se serra.

- « crétin »

- la ferme

- « tu es un hôte complètement inutile »

- la ferme tu m'entends ? cria Naruto en agrippant sa tête

- « tu es un incapable, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne rejoignes ton père dans la tombe »

- je t'ais dit de la fermer sale démon ! Se claqua la tête contre le mur Naruto. Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Sort de ma tête ! Continuait-il de se la cogner.

Le renard finit par se taire à son grand soulagement. Il releva les yeux et vit le sang sur le mur. Il se recula et tomba assis sur le fauteuil. Il avait déjà vu se sang.

- idiot. Tu as encore recommencé ?

Naruto tourna les yeux et vit Sasuke se dirigeais vers le mur avec une éponge et le nettoyer.

- quand te décideras-tu à me le dire quand ca ne va pas ?

- Sasuke

Le garçon se retourna et l'observa tristement puis disparut. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Puis Sasuke réapparut près d'autres murs, répétant les mêmes mots, encore et encore

- qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Paniqua Naruto en quittant le salon pour la cuisine.

Il se stoppa en voyant une nouvelle fois Sasuke. Il portait un caleçon avec son tablier par-dessus et le menacé d'une louche.

- hors de question qu'on mange encore des ramens, tu m'entends Naruto ?

Naruto changea aussitôt de pièce et se retrouva dans la salle de bain. L'eau coulée dans la douche

- Naruto, tu viens me rejoindre ? Passa sa tête Sasuke en souriant.

- Naruto ?

Le blond tourna sa tête du coté de la baignoire, elle qui était vide à son arrivé, débordé a présent de mousse. Sasuke était à l'intérieur couvert de mousse

- tu viens me laver ? Se lécher t-il les lèvres.

Naruto agrippa de nouveau sa tête, quelque chose n'allait pas, Sasuke apparaissait et disparaissait. Sa tête tourna soudain alors qu'un autre Sasuke venait d'apparaitre complètement nu avec sa brosse à dent. Il tituba et finit par tomber se cognant contre le lavabo. Du sang coula tandis qu'il perdait conscience.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke assis sur le lit finit par se lever à la fin de tous les bruits. Arrivé dans le salon il vit le sang sur les murs.

- tu as recommencé. Soupira t-il. Il suivit les gouttes de sang et finit par atterrir dans la salle de bain ou il trouva Naruto inconscient.

- idiot, le souleva t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère que tu ne peux pas m'appeler !

Il le transporta sur le lit et lui fit un bandage. Après l'avoir déshabiller il le recouvrit de la couverture et se coucha à son tour.

Le lendemain le blond ne se réveilla pas, il avait un sommeil de plomb. Il lui changea le bandage et le laissa dans le lit. Vers onze heures du matin on sonna à la porte. Sasuke lâcha l'éponge qui lui servait actuellement à nettoyer le sang répandu et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit et vit les mioches dont Naruto s'occuper.

- euh Naruto sensei, n'est pas venu au terrain d'entrainement alors on voudrait savoir s'il est là. Expliqua Konohamaru

- il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Jeta un regard en arrière Sasuke. Il n'est pas en état. Vous avez quartier libre alors profitait en.

- mais on peut le voir,

- non. Reclaqua la porte Sasuke.

Il retourna à sa tache. La journée suivit son cours tandis que lui restait dans l'appartement, guettant le sommeil du blond. Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir qu'il fit surface. Et la réaction fut assez surprenante. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce et Naruto avait eu une réaction pour le moins étrange.

- Naruto ?

- ne-ne ne t'approche pas de moi ! Se recula t-il le plus possible contre la tête de lit

- qu'est-ce que tu as encore crétin ?

- tu n'existes pas ! Se boucha les oreilles Naruto, tu n'es qu'une illusion ! Tu va disparaitre comme toutes les autres !

- une illusion ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke. Cette fois s'en est trop, depuis que je suis revenu, je supporte ton comportement, tu agis bizarrement mais j'avoue que là ca dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir ! Tu m'énerves vraiment, d'abord tu perds la mémoire, ensuite monsieur passe son temps avec la tête d'ampoule puis il fricotte avec un brune alors tant pis pour toi Naruto, tu l'as cherché, eh bien tu l'auras ! Enclencha son mangekyou sharingan Sasuke et grimpant sur le lit. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me tromper.

- de quoi tu parles ? Dégage de la ! Lui envoya un coup de pied dans les cotes le blond.

Sasuke eut le souffle coupé mais redoubla d'effort, il finit par maitrisé Naruto sur le lit.

- je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais ceci arrive par ta faute, regarde moi dans les yeux Naruto ! L'obligea à le fixé Sasuke.

Le corps de Naruto se rédit et toute volonté disparut. Sasuke venait de pénétré son esprit. Il avait déjà parcourut les couloirs de celui-ci mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le chakra de Kyuubi régner en maitre et l'obscurité régnante était oppressante.

Il entendit des pleures, et décida de les suivre.

- qui est-là ? Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ?

- Sasuke ! Tu es venu ! S'agrippa un enfant à sa jambe.

- Naruto ? Agrandissait les yeux Sasuke en s'accroupissant pour lui faire face

- j'ai peur ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Pleura t-il

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

- tu sais Sasu-chan il a disparut, il faut que tu m'aides à le chercher !

- moi ?

- oui, il montait la garde sur mes souvenirs quand il a disparut. Viens c'est par là ! Le tira le Naruto miniature

Il l'emmena à un couloir ou se dresser de multiples portes toutes entrouverte.

- elles qui s'étaient fermé brusquement, elles se sont toutes ouverte d'un coup !

- Kyuubi. Murmura Sasuke en tenant la main au mini Naruto

- tu m'as appelé Uchiwa ?

La grille du démon apparut juste derrière eux et son grand œil le fixait.

- c'est toi, c'est toi qui à provoquer tout ca ?

- ola, je ne suis pas à l'origine de sa perte de mémoire, mais oui c'est moi qui est ouvert toute ses portes, cet imbécile m'énervé. J'ai juste voulut lui donner un coup de main. Se mit à rire sans joie le démon renard.

- tu parles d'un coup de main tu l'as juste rendu cinglé !

- et alors ca change quoi par rapport à d'habitude ?

- enfoiré

- tu veux l'aider, pas de problème tu n'as qu'a aller tout droit, tu trouvas ta propres porte. Disparut le renard

- Sasuke, allons-y d'accord, je veux voir Sasu-chan.

Ils avancèrent pendant un temps infini, sans jamais voir la fin de ce couloir. Ils commencèrent à désespéré quand la fameuse porte apparut soudain. Elle portait le nom de Sasuke et arborait de nombreuse brèche.

- tu l'as retrouvé ! Sasu-chan ! J'arrive attend moi !

Sasuke vit le petit Naruto courir vers la porte et passé au travers. Les brèches de la porte disparurent mais rien n'en sortit. Cette porte représentait le souvenir principale, s'il l'ouvrait, Naruto se souviendrait de lui. Il le tendit sa main vers la poignée et amorça celle-ci

Plusieurs mains se posèrent sur ses bras, il se retrouver encercler par de multiple lui.

- vous êtes

- toi, ou plutôt les souvenirs que Naruto à de toi. Croit-tu qu'il et vraiment judicieux d'ouvrir cette porte ?

- c'est vrai, tu as vu ce que nous avons provoqué chez lui, tu as vu le sang qu'il perdait dans notre appartement ?

- mais si je l'ouvre, il se souviendra de moi !

- il se souvient de nous, nous ne l'avons jamais quitté. Pointa l'un d'eux la poitrine de Sasuke. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se rappeler. Simplement du temps. Disparurent-ils

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du brun tandis qu'il lâché la poigné. Quittant l'esprit du blond. Lorsqu'il regagna son corps, Naruto avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il soupira, se déshabilla et se coucha au coté de ce corps dont il rêvé tant.

Le matin venu le blond dormait toujours. Il prit sa douche et lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre il le trouva assis le regard baissé

- Naruto ?

- j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Dont je ne me souviens pas. Il releva son regard vers le brun et se figea puis hurla. Sas'ke ! Tes encore à poil ! Tu pourrais t'habiller.

Sasuke soupira apparemment il ne se souvenait toujours pas qu'ils étaient amant mais au moins il avait oublié sa crise d'hier.

- je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas honte pas de mon superbe corps.

- c'n'est pas une raison ! Se leva Naruto, se dirigeant vers lui.

Il lui sembla que le blond se stoppa un quart de seconde lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

- fait attention, le loup rode.

Sasuke se retourna étonner de ce ton si froid, sérieux et inhabituel du blond.

- Naruto

Le blond se retourna

- quoi ? aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se mit-il à rougir se couvrant les yeux de sa main, tes encore tout nu. Partit-il à son tour dans la salle de bain

A l'instant, il l'aurait juré. Cette voix ce n'était pas Naruto, ou du moins pas celui actuel. C'était le vrai. Il se foutait de lui ? Ou il n'avait pas conscience de se qui venait de se passer ? Avait-il détraqué son esprit en y entrant ? Est-ce du au faite qu'il avait réparé la porte ?

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant le blond crier sous la douche

- SASUKE TU AS ENCORE PRIS TOUTE L'EAU CHAUDE !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'habiller. Que ses souvenirs reviennent n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

- Naruto, je vais voir l'Hokage. A ce soir. Quitta l'appartement Sasuke

Naruto dans la douche ruminée. En glissant le long du mur.

- pourquoi me torture t-il toujours ainsi ? Observa t-il son érection. Il saurait que je l'aime ?...non ca ne ce peut pas. Shikamaru aurait cafté ?

Après avoir ruminé un moment sous la douche et s'être soulagé, il gagna le terrain d'entrainement. Ses élèves s'y trouvèrent, mécontent et bien décidé à savoir le pourquoi du comment il n'était pas venu la veille.

- qu'est-ce que vous me chanter là ?

- vous nous avaient planté hier ! Ralla Konohamaru

- ah. J'ai du piquer un somme sans m'en rendre compte.

- pourquoi Sasuke ne nous à pas laisser rentrer ?

- eh bien….comment dire Sasuke, et quelqu'un de pudique…..dans un sens….il n'aime que des gens rentre dans l'appartement. Il les vit arqué un sourcil tandis que lui soupira. Allez au boulot les morveux. Aujourd'hui mission importante

- super ! C'est quoi ?

- vous allez attraper quatorze chats.

- hein ? C'est nul !

- désolé mais je suis assigné au village alors on fait avec. Vous connaissez tous madame Michiko ?

- oui, c'est celle qui élève des chats. Répondit tout sourire la gamine

- bien alors quatorze de ses chats on disparut, alors vous devez les retrouver avant la tomber de la nuit.

- mais il y un indice quelque chose pour savoir à quoi il ressemble ?

- ils disposent d'une médaille avec le logo de Konoha imprimé en vert. Les maitres mots de cette mission sont : l'observation, le discernement et la cohésion de vos actes. Je vous observerais toute la journée, chaque chat trouvé devra être remis à madame Michiko. Bonne chance disparut Naruto.

Il réapparut sur un toit plus haut. Observant ses élèves. Cela l'amusait toujours autant de les voir se chamailler sur comment ils devraient procéder. Mais parfois comme cette journée si, il les trouvaient ennuyeux. Durant toute la journée il les évalua et le verdict n'était pas fameux, la soirée venue.

- bien on ne peut pas dire que vous soyer très efficace pour des genins. Je dirais même que je suis fortement déçut.

- mais on a ramené dix chats sur quatorze ! Se lamenta Konohamaru

- dix ? Vous avez échoué à votre mission, si vous aviez était attentif vous auriez vu qu'il n'existait qu'un seul chat sur les quatorze, vous n'avez cessait de ramener mitsy, ce chat et un chat ninja capable de prendre une apparence différence, je vous avez demandé d'observer, voir son comportement semblable à ses métamorphoses, discerner le faux du vrai et la cohésion de vos actes grotesque. Je ne suis pas content et pour la peine la prochaine mission sera une remise à niveau maintenant rentré chez vous ! ordonna le blond

Chacun rentra chez lui, peu fier d'avoir échoué si lamentablement, mais surtout d'avoir perdu l'estime de leur sensei qu'il savait futur Hokage.

Naruto gagna l'appartement avec appréhension. Il avait l'intention d'inviter Sasuke au restaurant mais connaissant le brun la réponse serait évidente. Il inspira un grand coup et pénétra chez lui. Aussitôt le seuil franchit une voix glaciale s'éleva du salon

- t'étais où ?

- je bossais moi. Répondit le blond en gagnant le salon.

- tu crois que je branler quoi moi ? Se leva t-il exaspéré.

- pourquoi tu t'énerves toujours comme ca ? S'affala dans le fauteuil à présent libre.

- parce que tu m'énerves ! Et tu m'énerves tellement que je sens que je vais repartir en mission illico ! Gagna le couloir Sasuke

- ….. Tu es sur ?

Le brun se stoppa, cette voix c'était encore la même que la dernière fois.

- …..Mais après tout tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas susu ?

Ce surnom idiot qu'il détestait, cela n'appartenais qu'au vrai Naruto. Encore un trouble de son esprit ou venait-il de retrouver la mémoire ?

- Naruto. Se retourna le brun

- quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ? Hein ?

- tu ne peux pas attendre que j'ai fait une bêtise pour m'engueuler comme tout le monde le fait si bien ? Se leva furibond le blond

Il passa devant le brun en le bousculant et mit sa veste.

- ou est-ce que tu vas ?

- je sors et tu viens avec moi monsieur le rabat joie ! L'attrapa par le bras Naruto

- je peux savoir ou au moins ?

- au restaurant, j'ai faim. Ferma la porte à clé Naruto après avoir réussit à faire sortir le brun

- mais on peut manger à la maison ! Paniqua Sasuke

- j'n'ai pas envie, se soir on va au resto alors arrête de rechigner

- jamais, je ne veux pas y aller !

Etre vu des autres, leur regard si lourd de question et de murmures inaudible et pourtant si fort. Était une épreuve insurmontable pour Sasuke, il n'aimait pas les gens et il le lui rendait bien. Deux garçons à une même table dinant ensemble était trop éloquents. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il assis à cette table face à son amant amnésique ?

- qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- mm voyons, une bouteille de saké et le menu « surprise du jour » pour deux s'il vous plait. Sourit Naruto

- très bien. S'en alla le serveur.

Le brun fixa avec haine et dédain Naruto

- quoi encore ?

- qui a dit que je voulais manger ca ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu décides ?

- parce que tu n'es qu'un bébé capricieux. Avoua Naruto en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait le serveur.

Sasuke s'empourpra et se pencha vers lui en murmurant

- ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas capricieux !

- si, un bébé qui pleure lorsqu'il na pas ses jouets. Servit du saké Naruto dans les deux minuscules verres

- je peux savoir à quoi tu fais allusion ?

- tu veux une liste ? Mais se serait trop long à cité ! Tapa du poing Naruto en finissant son troisième verre.

Les clients du restaurant se tournèrent vers eux au grand malheur de Sasuke. Qui se ratatina dans sa chaise. Il fixa le blond qui se redressa en lui tendant son verre.

- aller Sasu-chérit, bois un petit coup. Sourit le blond

Sasuke ne savait plus ou se mettre si bien qu'il finit par accepter le dit verre afin que Naruto se rasseye. Le plat arriva finalement au grand bonheur du brun, qui se dit qu'une fois la bouche pleine, le blond se terrait et ne les ferait plus remarquer. Mais c'était sans compter ses remarquables aptitudes. D'autant que le serveur ne cessait de ramener des bouteilles de saké à la demande du blond.

- tu ché chachuke, tes chuper chiant parfois ché chamais comment te le dire mais tes chiant. Cria presque le blond. Touchours la queue à l'air. Tu devrais la mettre au chaud parchois. Tout le temps à poil à la maichon.

Sasuke se ratatina encore plus en sentant les regards ofusqués des autres clients. Il prit la bouteille de saké et commença à boire son contenu

- eh ! Pas chi vite radin, laiche m'en un peu ! Grimpa sur la table Naruto en simulant l'ivresse. Sasuke s'écarta et continua de boire

Il voulait oublier que tous le regarder. Naruto tenta une nouvelle fois de lui subtiliser la bouteille, il s'écroula au sol se relevant difficilement. Sasuke finit par s'écrouler à son tour complètement ivre et joyeux.

Naruto le releva. L'alcool n'avait pas d'effets sur lui, Kyuubi absorber tout. Néanmoins on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du brun. Il voulait détendre Sasuke, mais pas à ce point là. Le serveur amena l'addition. La payant sur le champ, il mit Sasuke sur son dos et gagna l'appartement.

Arrivé à celui-ci il le mit dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte

- lave-toi, tu empeste le saké Sasuke. Je reviens.

Il entendit peu après l'eau de la douche couler. Il soupira et revint avec une petite fiole. Rien de tel qu'une solution contre l'alcool spécialement préparé par l'Hokage.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et ne vit pas le brun

- Sasuke ?

L'absence de réponse l'inquiéta et il ouvrit la cabine de douche. L'Uchiwa était affalé dans la douche complètement habillé et trempé.

- na-chan tu sais que je t'aime. Sourit le brun.

Naruto l'attrapa en lui murmurant des « mais oui » et lui fit avaler la fiole.

- c'est dégeu ton truc na-chan. Tu me fais un bisou. L'embrassa dans le cou Sasuke

- attend Sasuke la fiole va faire effet.

- de quoi tu parles…..je t'aime na-chaninou.

- Sasuke. Tenta de s'extirper le blond.

Sasuke se laissa glisser contre le mur de la douche et entraina le blond avec lui. Sa bouche vint rapidement quérir ses lèvres ardemment désiré qui lui restaient interdite. La résistance de Naruto s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure que les petits baiser se succéder. Simple, mignon, gentil, doux et pourtant si effrayant à cet instant.

C'était si risible, lui qui aimait Sasuke et voulait se faire aimer en retour. Voilà qu'il avait peur d'un simple baiser. Peur que ce ne soit qu'illusion, et qu'a son réveil il redevienne le même une fois avoir éliminé l'alcool

- na-chan….tu es si mignon quand tu es tout rouge. L'embrassa dans le coup le brun tout en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

- sas'ke….qu'est-ce que tu fais….tenta de nouveau de s'extirper le blond

Mais il n'eut d'effet que de retomber en arrière et une violente douleur lui lacéra le dos. Sasuke c'était accroché par réflexe ou pour autre chose. Il le voyait à l'instant même dans un état d'extase pur…..la tête penché en arrière, le corps cambré, la bouche ouverte et les joues rouge.

Le blond se prit à rougir une fois de plus en voyant ainsi se corps. Cela n'avait rien de spécial Sasuke était juste assis sur l'une de ses jambes recourbé. Mais l'érection nettement visible sous le pantalon devait subir avec plaisir cette appuie.

Il se surprit soudain lui-même par son comportement ses main vinrent se poser sur les hanche de ce garçon aussi dure que le diamant et fragile que le cristal. Elles remontèrent sous le tee-shirt. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Une bouche taquine vint soudain le happé. Mais se fut lorsqu'une langue s'inséra dans sa bouche qu'il réalisa.

- na-chan…

« na-chan, na-chan, na-chan, na-chan, na-chan, na-chan » ce sont se répétait comme une litanie dans sa tête. Un semblant de déjà vu.

Il repoussa brusquement le brun qui se cogna contre la paroi et sortit de la salle d'eau.

- idiot. Soupira Sasuke en se léchant les lèvres. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'étais ivre ? Après avoir commencé, ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tiré. Se mit-il à sourire.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto gagna la chambre effrayé, il venait encore d'entendre la voix de Sasuke dans sa tête. Il avait comme des flashes back de mémoire oubliés, ou bien était-ce simplement son esprit qui mettait à jour ses désirs les plus enfuis ? Il enleva ses vêtement trempé et ouvrit l'armoire et en tira son pyjama

Mais au moment où il referma la porte de l'armoire, le miroir lui renvoya une image qui le figea. Par répercutions du miroir de l'autre coté de la chambre, il vit son dos lacéré. C'étai la marque de griffe que Sasuke lui avait faite dans la douche. Ses ongles l'avait griffé jusqu'au sang.

Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui le fit se figer, des entailles il en avait déjà eu, les voir ne l'avait jamais choqué. Non c'était ce qui semblait défilé dans le miroir. Des centaines d'image, de lui et de Sasuke. Toute plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres. Des moments d'intimité forte et choquante. Un tel plaisir, et en même temps si douloureux pour l'esprit.

Il se retourna et fixa le miroir derrière lui, les images disparurent mais elles ne tardèrent pas à revenir lorsqu'il refit face à celui d'origine. L'impression qu'une vie entière défilée en accélérer. Et la voix de Sasuke qui se répétait en échos dans ca tête sans jamais prendre fin

- la ferme ! Brisa le miroir de son poing Naruto

- ta finit ton cirque je peux entrer ? Je me les gèle. Croisa les bras Sasuke sur son corps nu

Naruto tourna la tête et le regarda fixement. Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas

- ohé, Naruto ?

Les yeux du porteur du renard perdirent soudain toute apparence bleutée et il amorça une chute en arrière. Sasuke se précipita et le rattrapa de justesse.

- qu'est-ce qui t'arrive soudain ? Naruto, tu m'entends ? Lui mit quelque claque le brun

Le corps dans ses bras se recouvrit à une vitesse fulgurante des signes inscrits sur son abdomen.

- sale renard galeux, qu'est-ce que ta encore foutu, bordel de merde. Enclencha le sharingan Sasuke. Je vais venir te mettre ta racler, prison ou pas prison.

Il tenta de pénétré l'esprit, sans succès, les pupilles qui lui servait de portail n'étant plus, il n'avait plus aucun point d'accès. Exaspéré il déposa son amant sur le lit et s'habilla. Il farfouilla dans une armoire du salon remplit de rouleau. Et trouva finalement l'objet de ces désirs.

Une apparence noir, des chaine rouge lumineuse le recouvrer. Il le prit entre ses mains qui se mirent à saigner, avec dégout il retourna dans la chambre. Il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne l'utiliserait mais il faut croire que le destin se fiche de lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'en était servit remonter à trois ans maintenant.

Ou il avait déconnecté l'âme de Naruto.

**A suivre…..**


End file.
